


The Genius Experiment

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boyfriends, Caitlin is a genius, Concerned Len, Cuddling, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff, High Barry, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Romance, Stoned Caitlin, Stoned Cisco, amused Len, everyone loves tacos, stoned Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin might not be able to get Barry drunk but she can get him high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genius Experiment

Caitlin was sort of proud of herself. She had created the perfect strain of marijuana for Barry. Since alcohol was a hopeless, frustrating complication Cisco suggested she experiment with marijuana. Cisco suggested this when they were high together a few weeks ago and she decided to give it a try.

“I work for the police! I could get tested!” Barry squawked. He was mostly yelling because he had no idea Caitlin and Cisco smoked together or even at all.

“Not with your metabolism, the high will only last a few hours and out of your blood in a few days instead of lasting in there for a month.” She said.

Caitlin was sitting at the computer desk rolling blunts. That’s right Barry was watching her roll them and she was good. Really good. “I just-I haven’t done this since college.” He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

He then looked at Caitlin, “Do you guys do this a lot?”

Caitlin turned to look at Cisco, “Not as often as we would like what with all of the crazy stuff that has been happening but we do it.”

“Have you done it here?”

Cisco snorted, “Not when Wells was here but then after we started too then Earth 2 happened and we got distracted. You know we were high when we first saw you and Snart kissing.”

“What?” Barry shrieked.

“I thought I was tripping honestly but it was actually happening. “

“Where did you see us?” Barry asked.

He had been officially dating Leonard for about a month now. Before they started dating they were “enemies with benefits” that turned to “friends with benefits” which finally transitioned to “I like you a lot, you stupid idiot” dating.

“You kissed a block away from the taco truck on Grand street. It was an accident.” Cisco said, “Oh, Cait we have to get tacos later.”

“Noted!” Replied the brunette as she handed one blunt to Cisco and another to Barry, “Barry you get your own because it’s obviously different from what we can take. Cisco and I have our own stuff.”

Barry sighed, “So you have made me my own weed to get high on but you still haven’t figured out alcohol?”

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders, “It’s a work in progress.”

Barry starred at the very large blunt, “This is too much. I smoked one by myself in college and afterward I had a 20 minutes telephone conversation with Iris and I don’t remember anything I said. Then after I apparently tried to pay for my milkshake in dragon money.”

“You don’t have to smoke the whole thing.” She said as she lit her own put it to her lips inhaled and held it for a few seconds, “Just sit back and relax. You can stop at any time. Besides, I need to see if it’s too strong or not.”

xoxo

So that’s how Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin ended up getting high in STAR Labs.

Ten minutes in Barry’s eyes were starting to turn the color of his suit. “I don’t care if the city is under attack I am not moving.” Barry giggled, “I do not care. At all. Fuck you meta-humans.” He flipped off the air.

“You do realize I’m a meta-human and so are you right?” Cisco asked as he took the blunt from Caitlin and took another long hit.

“But we’re nice ones, Cisco. We’re really nice. Everyone else is mean and annoying.”

Caitlin watched the exchange with a small notepad on your lap, “This is interesting Barry, your strand seems to be taking a quicker, more intense affect, as your body absorbs everything faster anyway.”

“Well I am The Flash so it happens in a flash.” He grinned and snapped his fingers then dissolved in giggles.

Cisco laughed along with him.

“Oh shit Len called me. I can’t communicate on a telephone right now. I’ll text him. No he texted me-Oh Len’s coming over guys. Oh I told him to stop by before all this. I forgot. Shit.”

Caitlin took the blunt back from Cisco, “Barry you okay?”

Barry had the blunt between his index and middle finger. He inhaled and let out a huge cloud of smoke, “M’good.” He coughed, “I never thought I would ever say the phrase ‘Caitlin got me stoned’ but here we are.” He clasped his free hand over his face, “I’m too high. Len is probably on his way over here!”

“I’m here and for the record and I smelled your little Breakfast Club as soon as I got off the elevator.” Len mused before stopping dead in the entrance before stopping dead in his tracks.

He stared at the trio for a few moments. Caitlin looked relaxed and at ease which was a stretch for her since she was usually uptight. Cisco looked like a stupid idiot grinning from ear to ear. Then there was Barry who looked at him with a mixture of adoration and confusion. "Wait, are you  _all_ stoned?" 

“Lenny! Hey!” Barry was all grins and zero fucks. The irrational worry he had was suddenly thrown out the window.

Len stared at Caitlin who was sitting crossed legged on her chair, “Didn’t peg you for a marijuana lover, Dr. Snow.”

She grinned, “I didn’t’ peg you for a lover of Barry’s penis, but here we are.”

Len eyes widened and Cisco laughed, clamping a hand over his mouth, “Cait!”

Barry didn’t even notice. Len composed himself and shrugged, “Well played, Dr. Snow.” He walked over to Barry and squatted in front of him, “Barry.”

“Hi Lenny!” Barry only was allowed to call him that in private. With no one around. Not a single soul but to be honest Len wasn’t sure if Barry knew where he was at this point. Or rather if he did he didn’t’ care.

“How is this possible?” Len asked. He stood and moved to stand behind Barry placing a hand on his shoulder. Barry lifted up his hand to interlock his fingers with Lens as he took another hit.

Cisco spoke, “Cait is apparently a weed genius which I didn’t know about because I am a lover of weed and I feel like this adds another layer of love to our amistad.” He looks at her and she blows him a kiss.

Len raised an eyebrow, “You just spoke Spanish to me.”

“Probably.” Cisco said, “I grew up bilingual but then I forgot about it and one day I sat down with Rosetta Stone and a Spanish dictionary after eating a brownie and the rest is history.”

“Lenny, I want chips.” Barry stated.

Len ignored him and continued speaking to Cisco, “Meaning what?”

“I can speak Spanish but I can speak fluent, amazing Spanish when I’ve had too much to smoke or ingest. Snart, me das el número de teléfono de tu hermana?"

“No.” Len said, he growled it.

“You can speak Spanish? What did I just ask you by the way?”

“No, you can’t have Lisa’s number.” Len finished.

“Lenny, I no longer want food. I just want to enjoy the here and now.”

Len groaned and clasped a hand on his face, “Alright. You do that. I’ll go get you chips anyway. Cisco, do you want anything?”

“No gracias, capitán.”

Len looked at Caitlin who seemed perfectly content with her notepad. He left and returned moments later with a bag of chips and water for Barry. He tossed in on his boyfriend’s lap. He pulled up a chair to sit across from Barry.

Barry looked up at him, “Aw Lenny see, I didn’t want them but now I do. See this is why you’re my boyfriend. You know things.” He paused, “I’m really happy we moved past the friends with benefits thing because I like you a whole lot.”

Len snorted, “Okay, you’re done.” He took the blunt from Barry’s hands and reached across the table and handed it to Caitlin who put it in a small tray.

“Lenny, do you like me a lot?”

“If I didn’t would I be here?” Len asked.

“That’s a loaded question, Lenny. You could be here to steal something.” Barry said and Cisco laughed.

Len turned to glare at him and then turned back to Barry, he crossed his arms over his chest, “So _how_ are _you_ stoned right now?"

“Cait made me my own strain of weed and then my own blunt. She’s a good doctor.”

He turned to Cait who was still writing down notes and she looked up to meet Barry’s eyes, “Certainly the best experiment I’ve ever conducted. Barry how do you feel?”

“Like the outline of my body is vibrating with pins and needles but the good kind.”

Len groaned, “Fantastic.”

“And how do you feel emotionally?” She asked. 

“Good. Really good. The best kind of good because Len is here, Lenny. He’s the best.” With that Barry stood and faltered a little but Len caught him by the wrist. “Lenny, I got it. I got it.”

Len snorted and watched in amusement as Barry then turned around to face him and hold out his water bottle, “Can you help open this?”

“Sure.” Len opened the bottle and handed it back, “Your eyes are as red as your suit.”

Barry took a few large gulps and closed the bottle, “Okay well then I have scarlet eyes. Remember when you used to call me Scarlet? Good times.”

“I called you Scarlet this morning.”

Barry reached down to pat Len’s cheek, “Okay.”

He turned on his heel and walked across the room to the little hospital bed. “Barry, ¿qué haces?”

“Barry, Cisco wants to know what you are doing?” Caitlin translated.

“Isn’t it obvious I’m making him comfortable?” Barry replied.

“Barry…you’re tucking a water bottle into bed. That’s an inanimate object.” She replied.

Yes, that’s exactly what Barry was doing. He had rested his water bottle against the pillow and proudly tucked the bottle into bed under the thin, white sheets.

“I was once an inanimate human and now I'm a meta-human. C’mon Cait this isn’t black and white. This is life.”

“Barry, that didn’t make any sense.” Len called to him.

Barry without looking waved his hand at him, “Sssh. Sleeping.” Then Barry got down on the ground, curled up and shut his eyes.

“I think you need to tweak a few things with this batch, doc.” Len said as he approached Barry.

“Noted.” Caitlin replied, “I’m ordering tacos.”

“I’m taking him home.” Len declared as he walked across the room.

“Amo los tacos.” Cisco said.

Before approaching Barry Len stopped and took out his phone to take a picture. He smiled to himself before he put his phone back in his pocket and scooped his boyfriend into his arms. He turned toward the pair, “You two good here?” Caitlin was in the middle of a takeout delivery phone call and she grinned, giving a thumbs up to Len.

Then Len looked at Cisco who gave him a thumbs up, “Estamos bien, capitán. The Avengers is on Netflix so we’re good. Oh my god I’m back. Cait I’m back!”

Len chuckled, “Goodbye.” He walked off with Barry cradled in his arms.

Xoxo

Barry did wake up when they got home and he demanded tacos. Afterward Barry went to bed and Len followed. Barry fell onto the bed and curled up as Len tucked the blankets over him and eased on the other side. Barry took this opportunity to wrap his arm across Len's torso and press his whole body against the older man's side.

“You’re going to stay?” Barry asked.

“Only if you want me to, Scarlet.” Len replied as he brushed his fingers on the younger man’s forehead. Also he didn't really have a choice, there was no way he would be able to get up with Barry's grip. 

 “Good because I like you.”

Len chuckled and pressed his face into Barry’s hair, “I like you too, Scarlet. “

“Really?” Barry asked.

“Really.” Len said, “Ssssh, go to sleep.”

“Dizzy. I had too much.” Barry whimpered.

“Dr. Snow is too talented. She would do very well in the criminal world.” Len mused. His thumb rubbing small circles on Barry’s hand.

“Lenny don’t you dare steal her creation for the criminal world.”

“Ssssh, don’t worry. Just sleep.” Len said.

To be fair he hadn’t thought about it until Barry brought it up but whatever.

“We should smoke together sometime.” Barry said as he yawned and nuzzled his face into Len’s sweater.

“I agree.”

“G’night Lenny.”

“Night Barry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the other day. At first I was fooling around on the computer and did a HIMYM and replaced all of the drug words with "sandwich" then I realized that maybe what I was writing wasn't crap. So after rereading it and looking it over a bunch of times I'm finally happy. 
> 
> I came up with the water bottle idea from one of those college confession twitters. Shout out to the stoner anon college student who gave me the idea!
> 
> Cisco's Spanish (also I googled all of the translations so if something isn't correct please let me know) :  
> amistad: friendship  
> me das el número de teléfono de tu hermana?-Can you give me your sister's phone number?  
> No gracias, capitán.: No thanks, Captain  
> Amo los tacos: I love tacos  
> Estamos bien, capitán: We are good, Captain.


End file.
